


Singing to Silence

by nicnc



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Singing, Steve Rogers Feels, The death isn't explicit dont worry!!!, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicnc/pseuds/nicnc
Summary: The words, Steve was sure, were etched into his mind. Even on his deathbed he would remember them.Through them, he would always remember Tony





	Singing to Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Please politely point out grammar and spelling mistakes. They're easily made

Steve could remember the song even on his death bed. Sure, as he was, that it would be the last thing he thought. Etched onto the back of his mind. Because Tony could never leave life without a bang. Without leaving a lasting impression on every single person he interacted with.

For some people, their impression of Tony Stark was his flash smile and bright eyes. For some, it was his quick words cutting into them like a cold wind on the coldest day.

For Steve it was that song. That same goddamn song.

He wasn’t entirely sure where Tony learnt it. Maybe on his many extensive trips around the globe, or maybe through generations of his family passing it down and down and down until every single person in the Stark family knew the words by heart. Tony for one, definitely knew the words by heart. Singing at the top of his lungs in the shower, softly humming the tune as he worked or mumbling the words as he wondered.

Either way, the words were etched on Steve’s mind and he just couldn’t get them out.

*

Tony disappeared on a Wednesday.

The Wednesday wasn’t special. It was cold, with frost covering the ground and a definite chill in the air. Steve awoke to an empty bed. Not unusual. The lights all off. Again, not unusual. His stomach grumbling. Not unusual.

Jarvis didn’t greet him when Steve woke up. Any other day perhaps this fact would make Steve worry, but Tony was going on about updating Jarvis for weeks.

He didnt look to hard for Tony at first. He just wondered around their too big house looking for any sign of life. Smiling as DUM-E whirred at him when Steve entered the otherwise empty workshop. Jarvis stayed silent. The lights wouldn’t turn on. Steve should have panicked. But he didn’t. And he didn’t panic when Tony stayed gone all morning. Steve went out to buy two sandwiches. One Ham and Cheese, the other chicken salad. And went back to the tower to wait for Tony to come home. Because Tony, he was sure, had just gone to help Pepper. But the lights stayed off and Jarvis stayed silent. Neither of these things were unusual. Steve didn’t turn the lights on when the Sun filtered so bright through the windows, and he rarely needed the use of Jarvis in his day to day life.

But the lights stayed off and Jarvis stayed silent and Tony never came through the front door.

*

Tony was reported as a missing person at 6:08PM Wednesday 3rd December.

Steve didn’t sleep that night. Tony didn’t hum his usual song.

And Steve was all alone.

*

Steve was helping the police search for Tony on a Thursday.

All the Avengers were helping. Casting worried glances at Steve as they watched the thousands and thousands and thousands of CCTV footage just waiting for them to recognise Tony. He was waiting for Tony’s face to show up at the local New York deli or at an airport on the way to a conference they had all somehow forgot he was meant to go to.

But Pepper looked tearful and Rhodey wasn’t talking to anyone.

They all stared at the CCTV footage.

Steve sat in front of his phone just waiting for Tony to call and say he was okay. The call never came.

Tony was still missing on a Thursday.

*

Two weeks later. Steve was humming Tony’s song. He felt, perhaps, his heart beat was in sync with the notes he hummed. His mind would pick it up in even the most crowded room.

“There’s been no ransom,” Natasha was saying, “we may have to consider the possibility that-“

Steve stopped humming. Closing his eyes.

“No, Natasha.”

Natasha cast a long glance at Steve.

Steve continued humming Tony’s song.

All would be okay.

He knew it.

*

Tony was found dead on a Friday.


End file.
